


Vacation Mode

by lecielazure



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Australia, Beach Sex, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slight Tachanka/Mira mentioned, Tachanka is bi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure/pseuds/lecielazure
Summary: In this Christmas, Glaz and Kapkan decided to travel to Australia along with their comrades and Aussie colleagues. When enjoying the very Aussie summer holiday, who wouldn't agree speedos were essential to show off their good builds developed from these years' hard work!
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Gazkov/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Vacation Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ee_vvaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ee_vvaa/gifts).



> It is the Secret Santa fic for [Ee_vvaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ee_vvaa)! Since she is an Australian, I decided to make an Aussie holiday for our most loved Russian comrades! And I always biasedly love the summer beach scene xD
> 
> Thank [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/) and [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/)'s help at proofreading, too!

Ten days of Christmas vacation as the reward for the operators' hard work was always a welcome gift, especially when they’re fighting terrorism worldwide. Usually, most of them would choose to return home to see their family, but Glaz and Kapkan planned something different.

  
  


Everything began from a conversation with the Australian operators in a barbecue event. They commented on the beautiful scenery in Queensland and the Great Barrier Reef. Of course, Kapkan was not sure if he would feel too hot at the tropical climate there. Instead, Glaz became excited and said they could go for many enjoyable activities like sailing, swimming and diving. 

"Or you can go to explore the rainforest or swamp to search for saltwater crocodiles, I bet you will be amazed at how big they are!" Gridlock then added, and it was something unusual for him. And to be honest, the hunter spent many years of his life in the Arctic weather zone, but seldom in the tropical area to see and feel the sun, beach and fancy palm trees. Then the next minute he realised, he and Glaz were already planning their travel on the map, arranging the locations they wanted to go. While they were in the middle of the heated discussion, their comrades, Tachanka and Fuze dropped in, and Tachanka immediately suggested going on the trip together. They also invited Finka, who had, however, already accepted Lion's invitation to visit Southern France with him. Deep down in his mind, Tachanka cursed that cocky Frenchman who succeed in "taking their girl" away, but still wished them to have a nice trip.

  
  


So here they were, after a 12 hours flight plus transit, they finally arrived at Brisbane Airport. “It’s hot...” Said Kapkan while stepping out of the airport and feeling the hot and humid air. He was already in a set of the lightest summer clothes he had, consisting of a blue and white striped tank top, a pair of beige cargo shorts and Teva sandals. But he still felt so hot that he was already sweating. He wondered how the people here survived from such high temperature. 

  
  


Glaz was rather comfortable in his green camouflage T-shirt and grey trousers, and a pair of black Adidas sneakers. “Hmm, like the summer days in Vladivostok! But the air is a lot fresher."

  
  


Gridlock and Mozzie drove their SUVs to pick them up at the airport, as they also decided to spend the vacation together. Mozzie also brought his wife, Lozza, and new-born twins with him. "Your babies look so cute!" Glaz approached the new members of Mozzie's family with a smile.

"No Timur, you're making Bradley and Tony cry," Mozzie chuckled half-jokingly, while the both of the babies smiled back instead and touched Glaz' nose with their small hands.

  
  


"If you like babies so much," Kapkan cocked an eyebrow, "make your own."

"Yes, yes, then can you make one for me?" Glaz answered wittily, made others guffaw with happy tears in their eyes.

"Fuck off." Kapkan pushed Glaz off then got in the seat of Gridlock's car.

As Gridlock's remarks, Queensland was a vast place with so many attractions, like the Great Barrier Reef, rainforests, water sports and much unique wildlife. They would have an abundant itinerary during the holidays. Still, after spending about two hours in Brisbane city to buy the equipment they might need, they went north to a holiday house in Noosa Heads. Since they must be exhausted from a long flight, a good rest was more than welcomed.

  
  


Kapkan was on the same car along with others except for Tachanka, who was in Mozzie's car instead and he guessed he must enjoy playing with Mozzie's babies, too. On the M1 highway, Kapkan looked right and found a forest of green and dense trees featured white and twisted branches along the road. "Those trees look strange," Kapkan commented.

"They're eucalypt trees," Gridlock explained, "but we usually call them 'gum trees'. One of the symbols of my country and koalas love the leaves so much."

"Are you familiar with this place?"

"Sometimes I come here to buy stuff, or for business. Any opportunity to improve my family farm, precisely." Gridlock said, "It's in Longreach, where's even more far away. A typical Outback town, nothing but cattle, sheep... and dinosaurs."

"Seriously? You said dinosaurs?" Fuze exclaimed from the back seat.

"Yes. There are dinosaur fossils have been discovered from Central Queensland. The museum there even offers dinosaur digging experience, although it's only available in May or August, and it's like an education camp, so you have to save 5 days for it."

"Seems you have plenty of knowledge of here," Kapkan remarked.

"It's my hometown, anyway! It has a lot to discover, just depends on whether you want to see it by yourself or not." Gridlock asked, "How about yours?"

"My hometown? Too boring to impress me, I'm afraid. Nothing but factories and rail lines." Kapkan shook his head, "But I can talk a lot about the Arctic Circle. Like the glaciers, aurora, flora and fauna. Worthy of going there at least once in a lifetime, I'd say-- if you're not afraid of frigid weather."

"Shit, you’ve made me so excited! Unluckily, your guess is right. I don't like places too cold." Gridlock chuckled.

  
  


After one and half hours of driving, they finally arrived at a white, beautiful looking holiday house in Noosa Heads. It was on a small island next to Noosa River estuary, and it was a highly developed place filled with resort houses and luxury hotels. They all looked too crowded to Kapkan's liking, as he would like to stay somewhere more remote and quieter. But since it was chosen by those two Australian local guides, he had no choice but to accept.

  
  


Gridlock and Mozzie both parked their vehicles in the grunge then entered the living room through the front door. "The place looks sweet! I always wished for a house like that." Glaz exclaimed to the cosy living room featured rattan sofas with white and blue striped cushions, a LED TV was on a TV stand with two speakers. And the French windows around here filled the place with the natural light and the splendid view of Noosa River.

"Well yeah, except that big swimming pool and balcony facing the river, it's like a common and comfortable Aussie home." Mozzie followed, "Me, Lolo and the boys must have the largest room together. The rest three are all yours."

  
  


"My lady, if you feel a bit lonely here, I don't mind to share a room with you." Tachanka quickly adopted a gentlemanly expression to catch a chance for casual flirting, just like he did to some beautiful waitress he met in a restaurant. It exchanged Gridlock's amused chuckle.

"Sasha, enough. You're making me vomit." Fuze slapped Tachanka on the head, "Sorry, Gridlock, he's just joking. I'll share a room with him." he turned to Gridlock and explained.

"It's fine, I know." Gridlock laughed even louder.

  
  


"So Timur, does it means we're going to stay in a room, and probably sleep in the same bed..." Kapkan scratched his head while turning to Glaz.

"Is it a great deal? We've slept together so many times, like in the barracks or in camping." Glaz didn't treat it seriously as if it was a normal thing to them.

"I know, but this time feels different," Kapkan continued, "it feels so domestic, as if..."

"As if we're married, like Mozzie and his wife?" Glaz replied jokingly.

"Blyat, I shouldn't ask you about this, idiot," Kapkan got annoyed, "well, or I can sleep on the sofa."

"No no, sleeping on the sofa is not good for your back. Stay with me, please?" Glaz showed a pleading expression.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just stop speaking in such an embarrassing tone." Kapkan shook his hands, then carried his luggage bag on his back and went to their room. "Lucky us. The room has two single beds, not one queen size." He just checked it for a second before turning back to report Glaz.

"Oh, how sad! It means you two can't hug each other to sleep," Tachanka made another witty comment which got Kapkan roaring to him,

"Shut up, you fucker!"

  
  


After they all got settled down, the clock showed three-thirty in the afternoon. When Mozzie, Tachanka and Fuze already changed to their swimwear and playing in the pool to cool themselves, Kapkan went to Gridlock suggesting to buy ingredients for dinner.

"I know Max is quite skillful at grilling meat, so you can buy some steaks or something like that. And since both the beef and lamb here is delicious and cheap, it's always a must choice."

"How about you? Do you have anything you like to cook?" Asked Glaz.

"I often do either beef stew or curry at home. Just put cut meat and vegetables in the pot, add broth and seasoning then cook them to tender and ta-da, it's done. My mom has taught me several home receipts like schnitzel and roasted vegetables, too. Anything else is too complicated to me."

"Good enough. Sometimes simpler is better, right?" Glaz remarked excitedly, "would you take me to a supermarket close to us? Can't wait to see how's your vegetables look like."

"Let's see. There's a Coles in Noosa Fair Shopping Centre. Just 7 minutes drive from here."

"Cool, let's go!"

  
  


* * *

When the ones who got out shopping returned with bags of groceries in their hands, the three guys who played in the water were lying on the beach chairs and sun themselves. Lozza was looking for the babies in the living room and gazing at them with a smile. "Oh, welcome back," she greeted Gridlock, Glaz and Kapkan immediately. "Move your lazy arse, bully, come out to help them with those groceries."

"Oh, I just think it's about time!" Mozzie put on his T-shirt and met them in the kitchen, while others also followed him out. "So, have you decided on today's menu?"

"Well, both chicken breasts and cheese are on special price today, so let's do chicken cordon bleu!" Gridlock answered it like an adventurer who just discovered a treasure. "And Timur suggested us to make mushroom risotto, too."

"Nice, a guy who loves cooking is precious!" Lozza gave an implying eye expression to Mozzie, "Lazy bully, you hear that? Don't just become excited doing barbecue. Do something else sometimes."

"Hey! I can do many other things!" Mozzie retorted, "fine, I'll help this time. What should I do?"

"Help me with flattening those chicken breast, would you?" Gridlock took the parcels of meat out, "Maxim to preheat the oven and cut the cheese and ham."

"Then I'll do the mushrooms and other vegetables before preparing the covering." Glaz took another bag filled with mushrooms. "Look, Maxim, it has a nice smell."

"Too artificial. I still prefer the wild mushrooms I got from Ural mountains." Kapkan frowned after smelled it for a bit. "Honestly, can we have a day doing hunting here?"

"You must have a license, and even if you have it, I don't recommend it here." Gridlock answered, "there are many national parks nearby, so we like to reduce the impact to the delicate environment as much as possible."

  
  


"Maxim, sometimes you just have to learn how to relax without anything to distract you!" Tachanka pinched Kapkan's shoulder from his back. "Shuhrat, you too! Vacation is meant to release ourselves from our routine. So, nothing job related here, alright?"

"I'm surprised that it's said from the most typical Slavic soldier I've known," Kapkan replied to Tachanka in satire. The elder Russian was still half-naked apart from the speedo that he was changing back into his boxers, totally unrestrained to show off his body.

"Isn't that common sense?"

"Yeah," Kapkan stated sarcastically, "Nastya wouldn't leave you if you think that way from the start."

"Don't joke about our relationship," Tachanka pulled Kapkan's shirt collar and sounded like in a rage. Still, suddenly it became a chuckle, "well, whatever. At least I had made a family, not like you!"

"I prefer it this way."

  
  


Kapkan went back to the countertop and began his tasks. He lined baking sheet with parchment paper and handed it to Mozzie, who opened the closet under the stovetop, "hey look, I found a meat mallet!"

"Give it to me, I'm going to slam this cunt a punishment!" Gridlock yelled delightfully while stretching her hand.

"Here you go, just don't smash it to mud, or we're going to change our menu to meatball spaghetti instead."

"Fuck you, small pest!" Gridlock made a gesture with a blink, she seemed so used to it as if it was already an essential part of their daily banter. "Oh, don't mind our words. Welcome to Australia." She then made a smile to others.

"You know we're also like that in private." Tachanka turned to Fuze with a smirk, "right?"

"Да придурок," Fuze cocked an eyebrow then yelled to Gridlock and Mozzie's back, "anything else we can help?"

"Well yeah. Maybe Shuhrat goes to arrange the tableware on the table, and Alex goes to help Lolo to look after our boys... She might feel bored with nobody to talk." Mozzie then paused the movement of his hands and shouted, "But don't get too close to her, either! She's my woman, after all!"

Another wave of laughter busted in the room, "Oh my, are you so afraid of that big Russian will steal your wife away?" Gridlock laughed out so loud that almost went rolling on the floor.

"Shut up!"

  
  


To the Russians, their first dinner in Australia was excellent, the chicken cordon bleu had a pleasant taste, and the risotto Glaz made also earned everybody's approval. Just like the living room, the dining room also benefited from the board view of the full-length windows, so that they could look at the peaceful evening scenery while enjoying the dinner. 

  
  


After the dinner, Mozzie stated that they had a free day tomorrow to do whatever they wanted to. Tachanka suggested a short trip along the Noosa River, and they all agreed. Mozzie and Gridlock immediately checked the information of nearby aquatic activities available such as jet ski. Fuze was interested in surfing, and Tachanka wanted to hire a boat to explore the river. Seemed like they were already entirely in vacation mode.

  
  


"What will you do tomorrow, Timur?" Asked Kapkan.

"Well, I brought my sketchbook and watercolour pan," Glaz answered, "I'd like to draw the scenery here, but since Sasha also suggest boat, I'm also interested."

"So you're going with him, too?"

"If you want to hire a boat, I suggest you go together. There are eight-person boats that only cost $325 with 8 hours, very cost-effective." Mozzie shook his index finger as if what he said was a piece of crucial information.

  
  


"Hmm, then I can go with you. Then I can go surfing afterwards. How about you, Maxim?" Fuze looked at Kapkan, expecting his answer.

Kapkan glanced at others and quickly found out that they all made a similar eye expression as Fuze, especially Glaz' crystal blue eyes looked passionate.

"Alright, since I can’t find any reason to object to it so far, I'm in." Kapkan sighed.

After hearing the answer, the other three comrades gave each other high-fives like a celebration. They couldn't wait for all the excitement the next day.

  
  


* * *

In the next morning, they immediately dropped by the closest boat rental and got a boat to sail upstream until they reached Lake Cootharaba.

"What a peaceful view that reminds me of Lake Ladoga. Ladoga is much larger than this, of course." Tachanka looked around while piloting the boat, "we can stay for a while at Boreen point and rest on the beach."

"The map says there's kitesurfing lesson available in this town. Not sure what it is but I'm keen on trying," Fuze looked at the map, and pointed at the platform-like structure on the lakeshore that looked like a dock, "can we dock the boat there?"

"Great! Let's go,"

  
  


After the boat docked, they walked a while across the small town to the beach. "Look, look, it's the kitesurfing centre I mentioned!" Fuze pointed at the little shop at the beginning of the beach, "I want to go there."

"Well, good luck then! See you later," Tachanka made a beaming smile and a goodbye gesture.

"What? None of you is going with me?" Fuze retorted jokingly, which was a rare occasion. 

"I'd prefer to go fishing here, but we'll look at you to see if you're doing fine, so don't worry!" Tachanka patted Fuze's shoulder, then Fuze nodded his response before went in the shop.

"I've never seen the reserved and grumpy guy being so excited about something," Kapkan commented.

"In the _vacation mode_ , isn't he?" Tachanka responded with an easy chuckle and Glaz winked to Tachanka to express agreement. Maybe the December summer sunshine here has a magical effect that changes even the most stubborn man's mind.

  
  


Unlike the main beach at Noosa Heads facing the ocean which is often popular and crowded, the beach on the lakeside was quiet. However, the lake also provided significantly shallow water that allows people to swim safely. Kapkan and Glaz both changed their clothes -- Kapkan took out his black swim trunks, got his legs into it and put it up carefully. The length was "ideal" to him, about 15 centimetres above his knee, and the slightly "loose-end" design made it appear more like shorts, not too exposed nor prudish. To be honest, if he wore it on the streets along with a T-shirt, other people might not recognise these as a swimwear.

  
  


Then Kapkan found his partner in his favourite TYR Crypsis Racer swim brief featured the so-called "tiger pattern" black and golden yellow paint. The striking design surprisingly suited the silent sniper and made his body contour looked perfect and sexy. Kapkan knew such a man on the poolside or beach was a pleasure to watch, and he felt low-key jealous that he couldn't monopolise the drool-worthy view. Now Kapkan thought the guy looked somewhat like a swimming athlete ready for his next race.

  
  


The sniper who is also an amateur artist featured many abstract styled tattoos on his body. He knew some of them were particularly memorial, like the several painted cones of black and red on his left shoulder were to commemorate Operation Chimera. Another large one on his back looked like a circle of broken wings, which may imply Beslan school siege. Kapkan wondered if there was one about him.

  
  


Unlike those Americans, tattoos were not as popular among the Spetsnaz but they weren't rare either. Tachanka also had a double-headed eagle on his shoulder. Pretty fitting for a loyalist for the motherland. On Kapkan, his body was generally all clean and white apart from hairs and scars – which were far more than any of his fellow comrade. He was secretly proud and could tell the story of each one of them.

  
  


"Hey, I have an idea," Glaz suggested, "let's have a contest. Whoever swims faster can have anything in his command next time, what do you think?”

"Sounds very silly." Kapkan snorted heavily.

"Come on, it's fun." Glaz chuckled, "I'm confident of my swimming skill."

"If you're really so competitive, fine." Kapkan cocked an eyebrow. "What's the rule?"

"Simple. We go to the opposite and return. Who gets back here first wins." Glaz pointed at the other side of the lake. Since the lake seemed small and not deep either, so Kapkan reckoned it was generally safe to go.

"No opinion. Let's start."

  
  


They jumped down together and swam in even speed at the start. Kapkan knew his partner was quite a good swimmer, especially in breaststroke, but he didn’t want to lose this time. Each time his head out of the water for breathing, he glimpsed at Glaz and unconsciously constructed how attractive this man must look like now. He recalled a fragrance advertisement he had seen on Youtube. The model was swimming in a white swim brief as tight and exposing as what Glaz was wearing now. The association made Kapkan somewhat hard to concentrate.

  
  


When they were nearby the turnback point, Kapkan realised he was already falling behind by half the body length. He immediately became oddly nervous and extended his left arm with force. Accidentally touched Glaz' butt and grabbed his swimwear off a bit. Luckily, his swim brief was tight enough to not be stripped off by the unintentional act. However, the unexpected impression was enough to divert Kapkan's attention away.

  
  


Glaz didn't seem to mind it at all and kept on dashing. Kapkan tried to catch up, but the gap didn't close, and they almost kept the same pace when getting the finish point. Glaz clambered up the shore first, then extended his hands to help his partner get up. They sat side by side and panted slowly.

  
  


"I won. I'm thinking of using the command tonight. You better prepare." Glaz made a mischievous beaming smile. Kapkan responded with no words but a sour face.

"Wow, already in the date, huh?" In the meanwhile, Tachanka's iconic rough voice made them turned to him synchronously. Tachanka wore a hiking vest he bought yesterday above his blue and white Telniashka and khaki-coloured "City-Military" trousers along with his boots. He was fishing, just like he stated. The fishing rod in his hands looked long and straight, but it immediately bent significantly, "держись, держись! I catch something! Fuck, it's a big one... Come on, boy!" He rolled up the line nimbly to challenge the pulling power against the taut fishing line. One minute later, a large fish was pulled out holding on the buoy, unable to do anything but let Tachanka put itself into the bucket beside him. It was really a big one with a man's arm length, so the bucket's size seemed not quite sufficient to fit its body. And there was already another fish in the bucket, which was much smaller but had gleaming and beautiful green-ish scales.

  
  


"I wonder how much I can catch today! But the bucket looks already full, I may have to release those fellas," Tachanka showed the bucket to the couple proudly.

"Haven’t you considered eating them? Maybe they're edible." Kapkan asked.

"Yeah, I took a picture of the small one and asked Mozzie what it is. It's Australian Bass and is edible. But he doesn't recommend it since its number has been declining dramatically." He took out the bass carefully and put it back into the water. "You're free now, pretty boy!" the bass swung its body before swimming away.

  
  


Tachanka then took a picture of the large fish and sent it. "It's called a mulloway! Wow, Mozzie is really salty that I've caught a fish so big in such short time," Tachanka smirked while showing his phone screen, "he also says this fish is okay to eat here. I think just this one is enough for our dinner today."

"Nice job, Sasha," Glaz praised, "never thought you'd be so good at fishing."

"My dad used to bring my elder brother and me to Luga Bay or Lake Ladoga for fishing trips, so I'm quite familiar with the tricks." Tachanka's tone decreased while saying the following words, "I wish I could bring them here. They would love everything here so much... But they both passed away."

"You miss them," Kapkan remarked in understanding.

"Well, life is like that. At least I have more people I love in this world now! I'm sending pictures to my sister, son and nephew. Oh, Lera and Elena too." Tachanka handed his phone to Kapkan, "help me to take a picture with the fish, will you?"

  
  


Kapkan sighed at Tachanka's over-joyed expression but still took his phone and snapped a picture of him holding the fish. "Улыбайтесь!"

  
  


While Tachanka went back to fish, the couple just took a rest on the beach and bathed in the sunshine. Glaz was drawing the lake scenery quickly on his sketchbook, while Kapkan looked at the sniper's body, which still had small water drops reflecting the light. He couldn't hold the thought 'damn he looks so hot,' as well as the impulse to caress and kiss him like a madman, but he was, still feeling uncomfortable to show affection in public area. He just ended up gazing at Glaz until he finished his drawing while thinking of that the air in Queensland might get him somehow stupid.

  
  


"Look at my drawing. Does it look good?" Glaz showed the sketchbook to Kapkan. Honestly, Kapkan believed it looked good by a quick glance, but he couldn't concentrate on it at all. Instead, he gazed at Glaz' face, particularly his eyes, which were full of temptation that lured out his deep desire.

  
  


"Maxim...? Oh..."

  
  


Kapkan held Glaz in his arms and aggressively kissed his cheeks and lips, ignoring the fact that there would be someone else, like Tachanka, seeing this scene. Glaz did his counter-attack by pushing Kapkan down the sandy ground. He kissed back and even sucked on Kapkan's neck, producing crispy sounds. Kapkan moved his right hand along Glaz' back then stretched into his tight swim brief, sliding it down for a bit and touch his perfectly fitted butt cheeks.

  
  


"I really want to do you now, but..." Kapkan whispered to his partner in a low tone.

"Aren't you afraid of others seeing?" Asked Glaz.

"Blyat, quiet! I'm not so shameless."

"Really?" with a smirk, Glaz began sliding his hands over Kapkan's upper body, from his abs to chests and played with his nipples until they erected.

  
  


"Hey, you two," Tachanka's yelling diverted their minds away from each other, "I don't like to disturb your private moment, but you've made so much noise that you're scaring my fish away!"

"What?" Kapkan looked up and sounded annoyed, "you must be joking."

Tachanka then laughed loudly that Kapkan believed it should be him who frightened those fishes, not him nor Glaz.

"Yes, I'm joking. Look, I've caught so much more," Tachanka showed another bucket to the couple again, which was full of various fishes that they almost like snuggling together.

"It can make a sumptuous Christmas dinner then!" Glaz remarked excitedly.

"Yep, but I'm going to release them all." Tachanka said, "I already have that mulloway, anyway. Maxim, take a picture of those fishes and me again."

"What? Why me again?" Kapkan frowned but still reached out his hand, "never mind. Give me your phone."

  
  


"Wait, let me take my clothes off first because I just recall that I must show you all _something special,_ " Tachanka took off the vest first and rolled up his Telnyashka, then his belt and boots. His smirk got broader when undoing the button of his trousers, then in a flash, they went down to his ankles. And Kapkan nearly choked himself off.

He couldn't even call what Tachanka wore inside his pants was really a swimwear or just sexy underwear. It was a tiny bikini brief consisting of a bold gold waistband with tie-up lace around his waist and elastic army-green camouflage cloth. The design was compact that only covered his butt and private parts, which formed a significant bulge between his thighs. The contour of his private part was even vaguely visible under such thin clothing. To the hunter, such the lightweight fabric didn't look so different than wearing nothing at all. "Stupid looking underwear," He commented sharply to the elder Russian who began self-amused flexing and proudly showing off his muscles.

"It's swimwear, actually. By the way, Timur gave me this before we set off for this trip. He said I'd look good rocking this on a beach," Tachanka turned to Glaz, "am I right?"

"I know you only had an old, navy-blue swim trunk before. And since you're not used to buying good things to treat yourself, I've considered gifting it to you." Glaz answered in a relaxed manner.

"Early Christmas present, then." Tachanka laughed again, "oh, don't make such a sour face, Maxim. I'm sure Timur has prepared something good for you!"

"Don't say like I desire his things or something. To be fair, I don't care about it at all." Kapkan almost sounded impatient while clenching Tachanka's phone in his hand. "So, do you want to hold the whole bucket in this picture?"

"It's what I think of! And can you take another one with the mulloway? I'd make a better pose!" Tachanka suggested excitedly.

"Ok, then. One by one," Kapkan opened the camera app and prepared, "Улыбайтесь! Alright, let me take another..."

They took like ten minutes taking many pictures of Tachanka. The first one was he holding the full bucket of fish with his strong arms. Next one featured him placing the mulloway on his rising right knee and made fists like the preparation pose in sambo. Then another batch of pictures of him with the lake landscape. One of them even had a kitesurfer passing through the surface of the lake with a white track behind. He wondered if that guy was Fuze, so he reminded Tachanka to wave his arms to greet him. When the kitesurfer also greeted back, Kapkan finally recognised he was Fuze from the sky blue board shorts he wore. It looked amazing that he became so good at it so fast.

  
  


"Well, today's hot, so maybe you both feel dizzy. I’ll bring some cold drinks to refresh," Tachanka brought his cool box, there were several bottles of soda and iced tea inside. They picked one out while Kapkan frowning at the peach tea in his hand.

"No vodka here?"

"Save it for the night, I'd say!" Tachanka answered quickly, “and drinking too much alcohol only gets you hotter."

"Sasha, can you clench some ice cube with your pecs?" Glaz encouraged the playful request with his usual calm voice, and it confused Kapkan again. He thought the guy must have drunk some Australian spirits in secrets last night and got late tipsiness. Maybe Tachanka made a genuinely reasonable choice to not bring alcoholic drinks here.

"Oh, I can do that." Tachanka then took a few ice cubes from the cooler. He carefully put it between his chest muscles and tightening them. As his pecs squeezed together into two small hills and form a crack, he succeeded to stop the ice cubes on his chest. He fluttered his muscles with a proud smile, "see?"

"Child's play," Kapkan commented nonchalantly while sipping his tea.

"Oh, Maxim," Tachanka took more ice cubes from the box, "how about you take them with your butt?" with a chuckle, he caught the waistband of Kapkan's swim trunk.

"Fuck off, you bastard," Kapkan showed resistance by grabbing Tachanka's wrist to defend his bottom. They struggled for a while before Tachanka got victorious at pulling off Kapkan's swimwear, which dropped at his ankles in a flash. Facing the hunter's furious gaze, Tachanka happily massaged Kapkan's firm butt with ice in his hand. He stuffed some crushed ice in Kapkan's butt crack, "feels cool, no?"

"черт бы тебя по—" Kapkan began cursing, but he didn't finish as Glaz pressed on his lips for an open-mouth kiss. His arms wrapped Kapkan's body, and Tachanka also cuddled them immediately after, constructed a sandwich of three lustful Russian men.

  
  


Kapkan's cock was already excited when Tachanka accidentally pulled his shorts off. With Glaz' caressing, it was already full hard of thirst. Between two horny comrades, Kapkan could do nothing but have them touch everywhere on his body.

  
  


"Let us strip too and get some real fun," Glaz withdrew from kissing his partner and suggested.

"Fair enough, what's on your mind?" Tachanka asked.

"You can just lay down and let us do some special service."

  
  


Tachanka nodded with agreement while let Glaz undoing the sexy swimwear he gifted, revealing the glorious erection. Kapkan rolled his eyes and pretended to not carel, despite knowing that his partner already understood how thirsty the hunter was looking at the cock.

  
  


"Alright, so…" Tachanka smirked, "Amaze me. The better one can suck my dick first."

  
  


Tachanka then sat down and let the couple snuggle up by his side. At first, they only touched his chest with palms, then went a bit naughtier, and teased his nipples, which featured perfect round shape and pleasant looking brownish colour. Then their lips pressed on Tachanka's neck went down to the nipples and began sucking. Being served by two like this reminded Tachanka of some cheap porn videos and one of his wild wet dreams in his young age. Glaz's hand wandered on Tachanka's stomach, felt the touch of the layer of fat and firm muscle. Kapkan got even naughtier as he went to inner of Tachanka's thigh. His eyes hovered on the thick, standing manhood for a while as if showing his desire. And a sudden feeling stroke at Tachanka's bottom.

"Maxim, you bitch. I didn't say you can eat my ass," he groaned slightly annoyedly.

"You never said I can't, either." Kapkan stuck out his tongue for a bit. A cunning behaviour just like what others would expect from the hunter.

"You don't like that? Our additional service." Glaz made up the reason, and they cuddled together, feeling the sunshine, hot sand and hot skin. The only thing that felt fresh might be the lake water touched their feet occasionally.

  
  


"Alright then, Maxim, come and eat my dick," Tachanka made an alluring direction, which made Kapkan hesitate for a second. He knew the elder Russian was not really a homosexual but just enjoyed playing with a gay man like him. Even he was often annoyed, he just couldn't get angry with him. And honestly, who could say no to that god-like physique structure? He approached Tachanka and his straightened up manhood. It was long and thick which he had slight struggle to fit it into its mouth, so he had to concentrate on it. Glaz caressed Kapkan’s hot length, particularly stroked his most sensitive part around the edge of his foreskin, and eyes filled with passion and excitement. On the contrary, the hunter's eyes were still calm while sucking Tachanka slowly. Nevertheless, Glaz understood the pretended calmness would quickly be replaced with a needy face and sweet moaning, from what he had experienced in the past.

  
  


"Good boy, aren't you? Good boy." Tachanka chuckled while rubbing on Kapkan's head with his right hand. When Kapkan withdrew his cock, it was already thoroughly exciting and dripping precum.

"I have another idea," Glaz opened Tachanka's cooler and took some ice cubes from it. He squatted down and began sucking Tachanka's dick.

"Whoa... it feels amazing!" Tachanka exclaimed, surprised at how fantastic the feeling of the ice slowing melting on his hard-on, as well as Glaz' tongue. He never experienced anything like this before. "See, Maxim, it's what the oral job should be like!"

"Oh, if you say so," Kapkan made a cold smirk and move to Tachanka's back, and pressing his dick against Tachanka's butt, "I wonder how tight your booty would clench me, hmm?" Then Kapkan began rubbing his penis through the butt crack, and the friction made it even harder. Tachanka chuckled again while starting to feel joyful. Something that could only be enjoyed between men. The somehow funny-to-look threesome on the beach continued for quite a while until Tachanka released his seed inside the mouth.

  
  


"Damn, I think I've not had sex like this for like... years?" Tachanka half-closed his eyes and sounded somehow more dazed than usual.

"You miss your ex now?" Kapkan asked. As an old friend of the elder Russian even before joining Rainbow, he had known of Tachanka's divorce eight years ago. Therefore, Kapkan reckoned, it was reasonable that he had to ease the tension by himself for these years most of the time -- if he hadn't got into any new relationship. "you know, if you want to have so release again, I'm happy to help?"

"You sound like a horny motherfucker," Tachanka rebutted humorously.

"Or I can take a picture of you now and send it to Elena..." Kapkan went back to the folding chair to take Tachanka's phone.

"Blyat, how dare you!" Tachanka roared at Kapkan in rage, until realising Kapkan was unable to unlock his phone. "Pff, lucky. Elena had taught me how to set up fingerprint lock when I switched to this Nokia phone last year."

"I've thought you'd use an iPhone. Isn't it easier to use?" Asked Kapkan.

"Too expensive! And for me, iPhone and Android phone aren't quite different." Tachanka turned to Glaz, "Alright, I think Maxim is waiting for your next direction, isn't he? Treat him nicely, as if it's your honeymoon." He made a suggestive beaming smile while taking out his beach towel then unfolded it on the ground. He then lay down on his back relaxedly and quickly became silent as if taking a nap.

  
  


Observing the ridiculous movement of his old comrade, Kapkan sighed helplessly. He was not sure if he should be delightful or annoyed about that Tachanka had comprehended the couple's unusual relationship. But he had no mind to think about it now because Glaz was holding him again. Looking at Kapkan with eager eyes, Glaz bumped his lip on Kapkan's again and touched his back and butt more passionately. His fingers even voyaged to Kapkan's tight and sensitive entrance and began massaging the sphincter, which made Kapkan moan again. It was a hint evident enough.

  
  


"On your hands and knees," Glaz approached Kapkan while taking off his speedo with his vacant hand -- the seductive low voice almost made the hunter melt like magic.

Kapkan followed the instruction and exposed his bottom in whole to his partner. Glaz didn't go straight to the butt but licked and kissed his back as if thinking those hickeys he left in these years were still not enough.

  
  


Kapkan couldn't keep himself from making a long and lustful moan. Initially, he didn't think his upper back nearly scapula was one of his sensitive parts. However, it seemed like Glaz' caressing was pleasant and welcomed anywhere. Meanwhile, he could feel his partner rubbing his butt crack with the hot hard-on.

"Seems like someone's impatient," Even in such a moment, Kapkan never missed his chance for a sharp comment.

"It's better to get it quicker, or anyone else may pass by." Glaz took out his lube and a condom from his backpack -- which he always prepared in the case -- he rolled the condom over his shaft and applied lube on.

"Other than Sasha or Shuhrat?" Kapkan replied vaguely, "you know, we're at a rather distant point on this beach. If anyone passes by, perhaps they're also looking for sex on the beach."

"Makes me miss that drink you made me before. Would you treat me again tonight?" Glaz chuckled his question.

"Unless you make me so sore that I end up unable to walk." Kapkan squeezed the words from between his teeth.

"You already believe I'm going to make you like that?" Glaz laughed wholeheartedly.

  
  


"If you said so, then push in already." Kapkan made a somehow unwillingly request.

"I'd see you shaking your booty for me first,"

"Why do you keep teasing me like this?" Kapkan groaned while moving his buttocks slightly.

"No, more than that," Glaz urged.

"Motherfucker," Kapkan cursed, but still followed the instruction to rock them fiercer.

"Хорошо! It's the ass I’d like to fuck," Glaz slapped his partner's butt with a laugh, and grabbed his waist with force, preparing to push in.

  
  


"Ah…Timur, no. Slower, please," a sweet moaning came out from Kapkan's mouth just after feeling his entrance being penetrated immediately and caused him some pain.

"You always urge me to push in faster and harder, and you still complain when I get it this way," Glaz kept whispering sweet and somehow mischievous words to Kapkan’s ear, while already put his half of the length inside his partner's ass.

"You… are doing it too fast this time," Kapkan groaned a little dissatisfied, but it only stimulated Glaz' horniness even more.

  
  


He pulled out for a bit before pushed in for more depth and squeezed out an even bigger moaning from Kapkan's throat and repeated the movement several times until he was balls deep. Glaz then stroked his partner's face, which was blushing deep and with evident heat. He made a satisfied smile while focusing on nothing but enjoying the cold-looking hunter's inner warmth and sexiness. Kapkan didn’t make any more words but soft panting and sweat. His whole body felts hot, particularly his cock wobbling and slowly leaking. It was reasonable to him to touch it for a quick comfort, but Glaz knew taking it over was more pleasant to his partner.

  
  


And in the next second, what Kapkan felt was Glaz' hand wrapping up his erection. Their fingers wrestled for a while before surprisingly combined into perfect interlock. Sensing Glaz' pleased breath from his back, Kapkan's mood was oddly half welcoming and half resisting like keeping it from pleasing his partner "too much".

"You don't like it?" As if sensing Kapkan's dilemma, Glaz questioned with a soft chuckle.

"I've not said anything," Kapkan responded with a hissing voice.

"That's fine, because I'll make you do the sluttiest moan of your lifetime, then scream my name that even those in the camp can hear." He made an exaggerated announcement.

"Crazy motherfucker." Kapkan shook his head while thinking the initially reserved young sniper had become more aggressive since they had known each other. Glaz had developed to a possessive sex fiend, and Kapkan couldn't even figure out if it was his nature or by others' – maybe his or Tachanka's influence. No matter what, the character had got stronger and unrestricted, and it was proved another catalyst of their sex life. "Oh--!" Then Glaz moved again and speeded up his tempo, while Kapkan began to groan louder.

The intense and sweating ecstasy appeared on Kapkan's face. He could feel each ramming toward his sweet spot, no need to mention Glaz' tongue was licking his side chest and one of his hands were playing with his dick. He might come to the limit sooner than later if he kept being fucked like this. Despite the previous agreement that the outdoor sex should end quickly, strangely, he didn't like to it end so fast either. He was thinking to tell Glaz to slow down, but before that, his upper body was raised up suddenly from his underarms. The length inside Kapkan thrust even deeper, while he realised facing to such the wild nature sporting his hard-on and now stuffed butthole composed a very humiliating image. Generally, Kapkan didn't mind showing off butt naked to others, as he had done that many times in public showers, but doing sex without cover was another case. Strangely, the thought only made him even more excited as he was getting overloaded, roaring louder and louder beast-like moans between rapid panting.

In the next minute, Kapkan's body began trembling, "Timur, slow down, please… I'm… too close." Unintended yet expected, his voice already sounded like begging.

"You're always like that when I take it hard, hmm?" Glaz creased his forehead humorously after he paused his action and gave his partner a short break for breathing.

  
  


"Isn't it… what you want?" Kapkan felt a bit annoyed, despite knowing the fact that his body had become more "sensitive" thanks to his partners' non-stop wave of caressing. The best evidence was the stretched ring of muscle of his entrance twitching and sucking as if desired to pull Glaz more inside him.

"Thirsty boy you are. Therefore, I can't stop spoiling you." Glaz wrapped his arms around his partner with a soft whisper, "the next position is your call."

"You stand in the lake, and hold me..." Kapkan suddenly stopped saying, feeling it was an embarrassing request.

"Suspended Congress? You're really challenging me, then," Glaz walked in the lake until the water was slightly above his knees then arms opened, ready to take his partner on his bottom. Kapkan then jumped to Glaz, and clenched his body by arms and legs, while giving him more kisses.

  
  


This position indeed required strength, and doing it on the sandy surface under the lake increased the level of skill required. But Glaz was trying his best to manage it, and when he moved Kapkan up and down, the water splashed by the body movement along with the crazy moaning Kapkan made. They all constructed a noisy and carnal scene at the peaceful place, and Glaz was sure there would be someone noticed them, but he didn't have any mind to give a damn about it anyway. They clenched each other with so much force that some red marks had been made on Glaz' back, so had Kapkan's butt cheeks. The aggressive lovers stayed at the position for quite a moment until Kapkan howled his release with Glaz' name and a massive ejaculation like a milky fountain sprayed all over their bodies. He had come so much that even dropped off quite an amount into the lake. 

  
  


Glaz sat down in the lake along with Kapkan, let the water hide their naughtiness conveniently. They caressed each other while their mouths and private parts still connected. They cuddled so tight that clearly felt the passionate heartbeats as well as expressed intimacy as if there was nobody else.

  
  


However, when they slowly released each other, they found Tachanka sitting on his beach towel with polar bears paint relaxedly and looking at them with an entertained smile. Not only him, but Fuze also stood beside Tachanka. He looked at the couple with an astonished wide-opened mouth like saying _"what are you fucking doing up here?"_

  
  


Kapkan pushed off Glaz softly and returned to the beach to pick up his swim trunks stripped by Glaz, and put them up as if pretending nothing happened. He tried his best not to walk in a funny movement despite his sore ass. He then threw Glaz' speedo to him, who straightly wore it before going ashore.

  
  


"Don't worry bros, nobody else has seen what you did. I've kept watching for you after all." Tachanka made a comforting statement and laughed with head up. Seconds later, the others also joined the laughter and eventually attracted some curious eyes of several people walk by afar.

  
  


"Shuh, Are they your friends?" Another man in a black wetsuit approached Fuze and asked, "I just noticed the laugher and I was thinking what's so funny."

"Nothing. Trust me, they're usually like that." Fuze answered and introduced, "he's Shaun, my kitesurfing coach."

"You already finished the lesson?" Glaz questioned.

"Just resting, we still have one hour left." Shaun turned to Fuze and patted his shoulder, "But hey, I think you have the talent. You've mastered all the skills so fast. Do you have experience with other water sports?"

"Not at all. I think the only sport I'm good at is..." Fuze placed his right hand at his chin like searching for a proper answer, "parachuting, maybe."

"Wow, amazing! Are you in the army or something?" Shaun exclaimed.

"Sort of." Fuze pointed at his comrades, "they're my colleagues. Kill time waiting for me by swimming and tanning themselves."

"Enjoying the time here, right? I'm sure of it," Shaun pointed his thumb backwards, "We should go back to the lesson. Oh, one more thing... Try the burgers at the only pub in the town, name’s Apollonian Hotel, they're _gnarly_ and delicious!"

"What delicious?" Kapkan gave a confused eye at the strange word in the sentence.

"He told me it's Australian slang, means 'awesome'." Fuze explained and turned away, "see you later, cunts!"

  
  


"Did Shuhrat just call us _'cunts'_?" Tachanka endured his giggle until Fuze left for a distance. "I'm telling this to Mozzie. There would be pigs flying in the sky today."

"You said that because he's now in the _vacation mode!_ " Glaz and Kapkan looked at each other and repeated the words with union thought.

"Oh, I just recall it... The command you mentioned after swimming. Would you tell me what it is? Or still undecided?" Suddenly, Kapkan reminded Glaz their bet.

"Oh, I don't have it anymore. Because I've just used it earlier!" Glaz answered. _"On your hands and knees!"_

"Damn you! So that was your command?" Kapkan knocked his partner's head, "pervert!" Then another wave of laughter hit them, while Glaz holding on Kapkan's waist.

"Take another drink! Laughing like this should make you both so thirsty!" Tachanka handed them two bottles of iced tea with a wink, "and other things, of course."

The couple gladly took the refreshing treat then began drinking while sitting together on the beach under the blazing sun near high noon. Finally, Kapkan had a mind to see the beautiful lake view of clean water, wild forest and people doing aquatic activities. It was a perfect mix of tranquillity and liveliness, and he didn't even have to ask Glaz to show his sketch again to see how much he had described the view. Because Glaz was sitting by his side, and he was sure there was nothing better than this.

  
  


Perhaps it was precisely like Tachanka said, they were all in the vacation mode.

  
  
  
  



End file.
